Commander Who Episodes
SERIES ONE: (2003) Dawn of the Commander (Episode 1) In with the New (Prequel to Episode 2) Whispers in the Woods (Episode 2) Too Much, Too Many (Prequel to Episode 3) The Blood Hunter (Episode 3) Eternal Darkness (Special/Episode 4) Call for the Commander (Prequel to Episode 5) A Nightmare Within (Episode 5) Winternight (Xmas) SERIES TWO: (2004) Moving On (Prequel to Series Two) Days of the Forgotten Past (Episode 1) Peril of the Unknown (Episode 2) As One Chapter Closes... (Minisode 1) Night of the Scarecrow (Episode 3) TARDIS in Need (Children In Need Special) Into the Borderlands (Episode 4) Tales from the Commander's Lands (Episode 5) Reminiscence (Minisode 2) Destiny in Metal (Episode 6) Two Great Minds... (Minisode 3) Into the Mind (Episode 7) Dark Times (Episode 8) Christmas Revolution (Xmas) SERIES THREE: (2005) Something Old (Prequel to Series Three) The Arkhallon Trance (Episode 1) Age of Humanity (Episode 2) Power of the Puppeteer (Episode 3) The Commander's Redemption (Prequel to Episode 4) Reflection (Episode 4) New Beginnings (Prequel to Episode 5) War Salvage (Episode 5) Birth of an Angel (Episode 6) Journey to the Multiverse (Episode 7) Darkness Rises (Episode 8) Under the Crust (Episode 9) Path to Death (Episode 10) The End of the Line (P1) Numbers (P2) Siege of Darkness (P3, 1st regen) New Face (Xmas) SERIES FOUR: (2006) Shipwreck (Episode 1) Depths of the Trench (Episode 2) The Commander's Confession (Prequel to Episode 3) Essence of Legacy (Episode 3) Planet of the Cybermen (Episode 4) Blood Ties (Episode 5) Glitch (Episode 6) Downfall (Episode 7) Stone (Episode 8) The Moon of Skaro (Episode 9) Conquer (Episode 10) Power of the Sea Devils (Episode 11) Celerium (P1) Fallen Angels, Time and Fate (P2) Karma (P3) Odysseus (P4) Judgment Day (P5) The Commander of Christmas (Xmas) SERIES FIVE: (2007) The Androids of Earth (P1) Rogue (P2) Triumph of the Androids (P3) Extinct (P4) The Cell Games (P5) Death to the Androids (P6) City of the Daleks (Episode 7) Blood of the Cybermen (Episode 8) TARDIS (Episode 9) Shadows of the Vashta Nerada (P1) In Too Deep (P2) The Destroyer of Worlds (Episode 12) Gridlocked (P1) Holy Matrimony (P2, Xmas) SERIES SIX: (2008) Power of the Kingpin (Episode 1) The Philosopher's Key (P1) The Chamber of Death (P2) The Prisoner of Nowiler (P3) The Bones of Fire (P4) The Order of the Gallifreyans (P5) The Half-Blood Killer (P6) The Deathly Power (P7) The Forest Again (P8) Legion of the Sycorax (Episode 10) Ashes of the City (Episode 11) Labyrinth (Episode 12) Mark of Evil (Episode 13) Death by Water (Episode 14) Illengence of the Korvians (Episode 15) Fury of the Timelord (Episode 16) Illuminated (Episode 17) Five (P1) The Gunpowder Plot (P2) Threats of the Zygons (Episode 20) Bloodline (P1) Ascension of the Allies (P2, 2nd Regen, Xmas) SERIES SEVEN: (2009) A New Beginning (Episode 1) Return of Chaos (P1) Skies of America (P2) Sky Deck (P3) The Final Blow (P4) City Escape (P1) Radicial Highways (P2) Green Forest (P3) White Jungle (P4) Metal Harbour (P5) Sky Rail (P6) Caves of Egypt (P7) Final Rush, Final Chase (P8) Cannon's Core (P9) Biohazards (P10, 3rd Regen, actor got paralysed) SERIES EIGHT: (2010) Eye of the Storm (Episode 1) Rage of Rasillon (Lost Episode) The Stone Age (Episode 2) The Curse of the Vampos (Episode 3) Ruins of the Wall (Episode 4) Cyberspace (P1, 4th Regen, Actor had no time) Evolution of the CyberDaleks (P2) Galaxy 129 (Episode 7) The Ancient Beast (P1) Inferno (P2, not the Pertwee story!) Toxicology (Episode 10) Innovation (P1) Mutation (P2) Meltdown (P3, Xmas) SERIES NINE: (2011) Tunnels of Terror (Episode 1) The Coup (P1) The Hunt (P2) Shock and Awe (P3) Aftermath (Prequel to P4) All Ghillied Up (P4) Sins of the Father (P5) Game Over (P6) 3 Years Later... (Prequel to P1) Cliffhanger (P1) No Russian (P2) The Only Easy Day.... Was Yesterday (P3) Loose Ends (P4) The Enemy of My Enemy (P5) Endgame (P6) SERIES TEN: (2012) Black Tuesday (P1, 5th Regen) Back on the Grind (P2) Blood Brothers (P3) Scorched Earth (P4) Down the Rabbit Hole (P5) Dust to Dust (P6) The Devoured Empire (P1) War of the Daleks (P2) The Evil Creator (P3) Tears of the Angels (Episode 11) Armageddon (P1) Lost Colony (P2, Xmas) SERIES ELEVEN: (2013) Red Eye (P1) Genesis of the CyberDaleks (P2) Heavy Rain (P1) Orgaimi (P2) Dark Matter (Episode 5) Blackout (Episode 6) Dawn of the Captain (Episode 7) Journey Into the Eye of the Vortex (Episode 8) Hurricane (Episode 9) The Final Hour: Part One (Episode 10) The Final Hour: Part Two (Episode 11) The Final Hour: Part Three (Episode 12) The Final Hour: Part Four (Episode 13, 6th Regen) SERIES TWELVE: (2014)